The First Taste Of Pain
by xxouchibitmytonguexx
Summary: Hook had never really hurt the boy before, but the thought of how Peter would react was far too tempting and turned out very unexpected. Hook X Peter Yaoi Lemon Warning: Shota and Masochism


**Just a quick one-shot, because god knows there aren't enough fics of this pairing on this site!  
>Warning; Shota and Masochism<strong>

Hook sat at his desk in his quarters of the Jolly Roger, his head in his hands. He was exhausted. Not from the stress of trying to keep the crew in order, or from the very recent attack from the Indians. No. This was much worse. The cause of his stress was a 'delightful' boy who had been repeatedly pranking him as of late. A boy by the name of Peter Pan. A boy who had, in that day alone, set fire to the ship, ruined Hook's best clothes, and destroyed most of their food supply. Luckily the fires had been put out and Smee had this amazing talent for clothes mending.

The captain sighed, thoughtlessly playing with the hook that replaced one of his hands. Sure Peter's body never aged, but surely his mind should? The kid needed to be taught a lesson. Without proper discipline it was all just going to get worse.

As this thought entered his head, the door to his cabin was thrown open and in came Smee, out of breath and rather distraught looking. Hook raised an eye curiously. He could read what Smee was going to say before he actually said it though. There was only one thing that could cause Smee to rush down to speak to him.

"I-It's Peter, sir!" gushed the fat little man. Hook sighed and lifted himself from the chair. He felt heavy, like someone had shoved a couple concrete blocks into him. He really didn't want to deal with this. It wasn't like he ever scored a hit on the nasty little brat anyways. Though he kind of wondered how the boy would react if he actually were hurt. Would he cry and run away? Or would he man up and keep fighting?

It was with this sudden curiosity that Hook went to meet his enemy in battle.

Outside the crew had left the deck, clearly not wanting to get in the middle of the fight. And there, in the moonlight, stood Peter Pan, a cocky grin clashing with his boyish features. His eyes twinkled with mischief and confidence. The pirate suddenly realized that if he were to get in one good blow, just one, it would mess with the kid completely and be cause for an easy win.

With this knowledge Hook finally figured out his advantage and he no longer felt heavy. He was going to hurt the boy once, guarantee a victory, and then kill him.

He waited not a moment longer before diving straight into battle, knocking Pan off his feet for an instant. An instant too many. For in this instant Hook managed his one blow. A deep, but not serious, cut to Peter's arm.

The reaction was unexpected.

Peter didn't cry, didn't run, didn't shrug it off. He did something neither thought would happen. He allowed a small moan to escape his lips. The sound of it caused them both to freeze, Peter turning beet red at the sound of such a strange noise coming from him and Hook's gaze becoming rather sinister. He had a new plan. With the boy in arms reach, the captain reached out and, in one fluid movement, grabbed him, swinging him over the older man's shoulders. At this Peter finally started to move.

"Put me down you greasy old pirate!" the boy cried out, kicking his legs and beating his fists into the back of his captor. Next thing he knew he was being thrown onto a large and very comfortable bed with Hook leaning over him, straddling one of his legs. Pan was confused, and frightened. His stomache felt funny and his body was becoming hot, but what he didn't understand was why this was or what to make of it. The heat only became more intense when Hook crushed their lips together. Peter gasped at the sudden spike in sensation, his gasp giving the dread pirate the opening he needed to slip his tongue inside. Despite himself, Peter found himself enjoying the exchange of saliva and soon lost himself in the kiss.

A loud ripping noise brought his attention back to reality as a hooked hand sliced down the middle of his tunic. With Hook leaning over his much smaller body, the boy felt weak and vulnerable. It didn't help when the captain lightly dragged the point of the hook down his torso, causing a cute little moan to escape his lips as his back arched. Hook paused and chuckled.

"Cute," he muttered teasingly. "Let's see how loud we can make you scream with pleasure." With that said he dragged his hook down to the boy's throbbing member, teasing it softly and earning another moan.

"Nngh... St-ah!" Peter choked on his words. Another moan had escaped him as Hook began to lightly stab at one of his buds with the very sharp hook, taking the other one in his mouth. As he did this his free hand snuck down and fondled the boy's cock. Peter felt odd, like he was going to pee, but not quite like that at all. Hook then began to drag his mouth, and his hook, down towards the eagerly waiting shaft. He kissed the tip, slowly taking it into his mouth, all the while dragging his hook along it. Peter hurt, but the hurt felt strangely good. All of this was so new to him, and he didn't really understand what _this _was. Did enemies normally do stuff like this together? If so, was he losing in some battle he wasn't aware of?

Another spike of pleasure shot through him as a finger slipped it's way into his ass.

"So tight," Hook commented, slipping a second finger in and twisting, earning another loud moan from his uke. The boy's face was red and he was panting heavily. Small scratches marked his torso from the hook, but somehow the elder of the two knew his counterpart wanted more and deeper cuts to mark him. Hook happily obliged.

Deep, but not serious, cuts marked themselves on the body of Pan as Hook put in the third and final finger. He moved them around for a bit longer before getting ready and positioning himself near the entrance. He paused first and glanced at the boy.

"Please..." Peter whispered with a needy whine. "More..." Hook smirked. This boy was clearly subconsciously a pervert and a hardcore masochist. It was about time he grew into the more adult aspects of life.

He shoved himself inside.

This time it was more than a moan, it was a scream of pure ecstacy. Hook had to groan too. It was so tight and it felt so good. He could see Peter's eyes rolling into the back of his head as he adjusted. To Pete it just hurt so good! All these good feelings mixed with these painful good feelings...

Hook didn't give the boy long to adjust before he began to pound into him. Pan wrapped his arms around the older man and buried his face into his shoulder, trying not to scream and trying to smother his moans. It didn't work. The Captain's speed just increased along with his force and they both came nearer and nearer to their climax. Peter felt it drawing near, knowing it would end soon but also not wanting it to end. He couldn't help but worry that Hook would throw him out as soon as they finished, and the fact that he worried about this almost bothered him.

With a final thrust they both came.

Hook slowly pulled out of the boy and rolled off to the side. He put his arm around Peter to prevent him from leaving any time soon and Pete's eyes widened in shock before a soft smile found its way to his lips and he let himself relax into a deep sleep.

**Not sure about the quality of that lemon... Good? Bad? Review please!**


End file.
